theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/destinyfang's wish chapter 4
suddenly Alyssumkit yelped, falling onto her back as Mosskit pushed her off. "Stop it!!Mommy Mosskit is trying to kill Bean and her babies!!"She called, scampering and jumping onto Mosskit once more."Stop it!!" "I'm saving the Clan from that ugly bug!" mosskit purred, batting it off of Coonkits head and attempting to squish it again. Raising.a brow, the Destinyfang looked over to the group of kits."Hey! What's going on?" She called over with a small growl, her tail flicking against the ground as she rose to her paws with a grunt. "Get off!" mosskit cried, shoving Alyssumkit hard into the ground. Then he turned, trying to kill Bean. He managed to pin it down, ready to squish it. Squeaking as Bean was once again slapped off coonkit's head the kitten carefully tried to grab Bean yet he was glad to see her quickly fly away. Growling at Mosskit it was clear as day Coonkit was now in no good mood. "Hey stupid flea-brain leave me and my Bean alone! If you want to kill her or her babies you'll have to go through me!" he growled lowly as he pushed Mosskit away. "Don't you ever come near her or me again. Ever" Sandybriar sighed and separated coonkit and Mosskit with her fluffy tail. "Mosskit, that ladybug isn't you to harm the Clan. It's Coonkit's friend," she meows and looks down at Templekit. "Hold on a moment dear." The queen meows with a smile. mosskit was undeterred as he saw the egg sack, screaming in fear as he slapped the egg sack away, his claws tearing it slightly, and he began to lash at it, trying to destroy it. "No!" he growled carefully picking the egg sack back up before racing away. Tears were building in his optics and soon he felt a few fall as he ran away. Its too dangerous for Bean to stay here and raise her kids..she needs to go somewhere safe! And quick Coonkit gulped before crawling underneath Bean's and his bush carefully settling down the sack. Ears flattened as he saw that one of the four egg sacks was ruined. "Well, it's an ugly bug that should die!"He pouted. "It deserves to be squished." However, seeing Coonkit cry, he padded over. "Coonkit? I-I'm sorry!" He squeaked, beginning to cry. "Hey! For starclan's sake pack it in!" destinyfang spat as she watched Mosskit with a small snarl, stalking over as she saw the kit shove Alyssumkit. "Much help you are too." She hissed as she turned to Sandybriar. Sandybriar sighs and follows Mosskit, sending a glare in Destinyfang's direction. "You didn't exactly step in to help either," She spits in annoyance before turning to look at the kits again, tail-tip flicking. "Mosskit, the bug won't hurt anyone, so stop. Now." She mews as gently as she could, though her mew still sounded sharp. "Bean you have to leave here now. Go start a family outside of ThunderClan so you guys are safe" coonkit meowed, "I will never forget you and you will always be a treasured memory please remember me as much as I will remember you, I love you much for you were my first friend, you cared and slept with me when I needed you. I'm almost an apprentice and as you can already tell most cats here don't like bugs" he paused as more tears began to fall "Just please return whenever you can, visit me or something. I'll miss you Bean" he mumbled before giving out more tears.As if understanding the pale grey kitten the little ladybug crawled towards Coonkit giving him a little kiss on his nose before grabbing her three children and flying out of bush and into the air. Crawling out of the bush Coonkit watched little Bean fly away with tears in his eyes. "Goodbye Bean! I love you!" Soon the little ladybug was only a dot in the big blue sky and then you couldn't see her anymore. "I'll never forget you..." desstinyfang's gaze then fell on Sandybriar. "Because I was sat on the opposite side of camp." She hissed back to the other queen. "And talking softly isn't going to help!" He sobbed at Coonkits tail."I'm sorry!" He wailed, trying to apoloize. "It scared me a lot! IM SORRY!" Alyssumkit stood besides Coonkit, ears flattening, tears falling."Bye Bean!! I will never forget you..."She whimpered, resting against Coonkit's side, whimpering, and lightly licking his cheek."....She'll be safer out there..." Sandybriar sighed and leaned down, licking each little kit on the head. ''Goodbye Bean..you were the mother I never had ''whimpered Coonkit who quickly turned around to face Mosskit. Beginning the grudge-holder he was he allowed his gaze to narrow before speaking "I forgive..but I will never forget this" he meowed before glancing at Alyssumkit. Nodding in agreement Coonkit began to speak "She will..I just hope she visits.." he mumbled before raising to his paws. "We have to bury the other Bean child..." glancing over at Mosskit he sighed "Do you wanna help?" he question ear twitching before he trotted towards the bush quickl crawling under and grabbing the egg sack. "...What? But he caused this..."Alyssumkit whimpered, looking to her mother. "...Mommy, it's not fair." mosskit nodded, sniffling. Hearing Alyssumkit, he growled. "Nibody asked you. Baby!" He spat. Turning to Coonkit, he began to dig a hole. "I'll find Bean for you and bring her back! I promise!" He vowed. "Ugh.. Absoloute piece of foxdung.." She hissed under her breath, making the comment loud enough for sandybriar to hear. "Like I said.. Relationships change." She meowed simply, her ears twitching yet tail lashing as she stood, watching the two kits. Shaking coonkit's head he carefully dropped the egg sack into the hole "You don't have to..I know she'll visit time to time and I know she wanted to leave. She needs to be out in the wild." he meowed before sighing. "Do you guys have anything to say about Bean or her children before we bury her child? Something respectful and nice please?" Coonkit asked. whimpered, before she stood tall besides her mother now."I'm not a baby!!!" Emerald gaze narroweing lightly, the she looked down to Alyssumkit, then to Mosskit, her gaze locking on the other kit. "Ya you are!" He countered. "You're the biggest, dumbing baby!" He added, before turning to the grave. "Sorry for killing some of your babies I was bad for trying to kill you." "I suggest you watch your trap." She warned lowly with a low hiss, tail lashing as her gaze burned into Mosskit's pelt. Alyssumkit tail lashed, before speaking calmly."Only a baby would speak and yell in such a way as you. Now, come on Mommy, let us leave this Lady Bug killing baby to himself. "She meowed. Hearing Alyssumkit call him a name, he turned and leapt on her, slamming her hard into the ground."Take it back, MEANIE!" He cried, batting at her belly, hard, with sheathed paws. "Seriously kit. Move it." She hissed as she watched Alyssumkit carefully, gaze locking back onto Mosskit, her torn tail lashing violently behind her. rosekit padded over. "Hey you two can you please stop bickering?" "And you. Keep out of it." She hissed to Rosekit as the she cat's claws unsheathed, standing her ground. mosskit yelled, before screeching right in her ears. He was fat for one moon. He continued by hitting her with sheathed paws, leaving bruises for sure, before sitting on her face. Category:Blog posts